poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 1 in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (Opening Begins at the Rainstorm, When Mega Abomasnow battles Mega Gyarados fire their attacks creates a massive explosion as everything clears we see the image of all Mega Evolution Pokemon) Lysandre: Mega Evolution. A powerful form of Pokemon evolution that is part of Kalos Region lore. Some wonder if mega evolution might be kind of test for the bonds between people and pokemon. There are so many questions yet to be answered, is mega evolution something that accurs with all Pokemon. We still don't know about everything about these mega evolved Pokemon. Who unleashed torment powers and change their shapes which allows them to become stronger and more magnificent. (The title shows Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Special 1) (Then we see two trainers and the trainer's Charizard) Alain's Charizard: '(Roars) '''Astrid: '(Looks at the Mega Stone X) Mega Stone. '''Alain: I know you're strong. So prove it. Ron Stoppable: Yeah, let's see what you got. Astrid: Aren't we confident? I hope those aren't just emepty words. So what's your name? Alain: Alain. Max Taylor: And we're the D-Team. Don't forget the Alpha Gang. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus. Kim Possible: And what's your name? Astrid: My name is Astrid. And now I like you to meet my partner. Go Absol! (Astrid throws her Pokeball and summons her Absol) Max Taylor: '''Whoa, It's an Absol! '''Rex Owen: '''A Dark Type Pokemon. '''Zoe Drake: '''And it's going to battle Charizard! '''Alain: (Sees the Mega Stone) Excellent. Alright, Charizard. Flamethrower, let's go! (Alain's Charizard fires the flamethrower attack) Astrid: Now Absol use Psycho cut! (Absol activates Psycho Cut deflect the flamethrower attack and explodes) Laura: It deflect the flamethrower attack! Rod: Amazing! Astrid: Mega horn! (Absol charges with it's mega horn attack) Alain: Grab it's horn now! (Charizard grabs Absol's horn as Absol jumps away) Alain: You're strong alright. But I know you can do better. (Shows his Mega Ring) Why don't we both show our full strength. Astrid: Alright, then. (Astrid touches her mega stone) Absol! Mega Evolve! (Absol mega evolves into Mega Absol) Kim Possible: Wow! Dr. Z: Mega Absol! Max Taylor: Cool! Astrid: Mega Absol. How did you like it? Alain: It's the first time I've seen a mega Absol. Astrid: Alright, then let's see what you got? Alain: Right! Key stone respond to my heart! (He touches the mega ring) Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve! (Alain's Charizard evolves into Mega Charizard X) Ron Stoppable: '''That's Mega Charizard X! '''Kim Possible: Amazing! Rod: '''Cool. '''Ed (Dinosaur King): When Alain's Charizard mega evolves it becomes a Fire and Dragon Type! Alain: This is Mega Charizard my strongest Pokemon! Astrid: It's pretty cool with that black coloring. Ron Stoppable: It was cool! Alain: Thanks, we're honored by your words of phrase. Alright, Steel Wing, let's go! (Alain's Mega Charizard X activates Steel Wing) Astrid: Intercept, Mega Absol! Mega horn! (Mega Absol activates the attack as two Mega Evolution Pokemon charge to each other there attacks collide and explodes. At the stream we see a young girl and her Chespin are walking until an explosion appears in the distances causing the land to shoke and she falls to the water) Mairin: What was that? (Then a shockwave came by) Mairin: What's going on? (Her Chespin takes off) Wait! (As she try to run she slipped and fell to the water as her Chespin sees this it try to help her to get up) (Back to Mega Charizard X & Mega Absol fighting each other as we see the Girl and her Chespin came out of the bush and watch the battle) Mairin: What's with that Pokemon? Is it a Charizard? But it's color's different than a normal Charizard. And an Absol with wings? What's going on here? Alain: Dragon Claw, let's go! (Mega Charizard X activates the attack) Astrid: Quick, dodge! (Mega Absol dodge the attack the Dragon Claw attack hits the ground we see smokes came inches in distances of the trees) Astrid: So much power. Alain: Alright, use flamethrower! (Alain's Mega Charizard X fires a flamethrower attack making the flamethrower fly inches away as we see Absol is wounded but still standing) Mairin: Whoa. Astrid: Absol, way to hang in there! Now dark pulse! (Mega Absol charges towards Mega Charizard X and activates Dark Pulse) Alain: Alright, use Blast Burn! (Mega Charizard X activates a powerful attack with Mega Absol is now wounded) Astrid: Oh, no! (Mega Absol fell to the ground and turns back to normal Absol) Astrid: Absol! (Mairin sees the event) Alain: Great Mega Charizard. Well done. (Mega Charizard X turns back to normal Charizard) Mairin: Charizard and Absol changed their shape?! Astrid: You gave it all you have Absol. Ursula (Dinosaur King): '''Let's give it up for Alain the Mega Charizard Trainer for Defeating Mega Absol! '''Ed (Dinosaur King): '''Lowed the island went smiled up upon us and bring us winners! '''Zander: '''So we can stay and watch enjoying the Victory of Alain the Mega Evolution Trainer, But we got to watch more of the mega evolution battle! '''Ron Stoppable: Boo-yeah! Alain: We'll battle again someday. Astrid: Are you always doing this? Searching for the strongest battles? Max Taylor: Well we mean't to say was... Alain: Charizard and I planned to defeat every mega Pokemon that we can find. And stand at the subment. Rex Owen & Zoe Drake: Yeah. Rufus: (Stomach growling) Ron Stoppable: Hungry? Max Taylor: Good idea. Let's go eat lunch before I starve to death. (Cut to the heroes are at the stream while eating lunch) Dr. Z: Looks delicious! Rod and Laura: Bon Appetit! Alain: They were strong. Mega Absol has been raised well. Kim Possible: You're Charizard sure is pretty strong than Absol. Alain: Why, thanks. Charizard and I will be stronger soon. Max Taylor: You sure will Alain. (Alain throws the food to Charizard and then he eats the food) Ron Stoppable: '''This bueno nachos is too good to eat! '''Zoe Drake: Here you go, Max. Max Taylor: After that epic Mega Evolution battle, I'm starve. Alain: I know you're hiding over there? Max Taylor: What's wrong, Alain? Alain: How about coming out. (Then we see a Girl and her Chespin came by) Rex Owen: Oh, it's a Girl and her Chespin. Mairin: Hi there. Zoe Drake: Hi. Alain: What do you want? Mairin: It's you're battle I watched. And I saw you're black Charizard. I've never seen that before. Awesome! Could that be some brand new Pokemon or something? Kim Possible: Excuse us? Alain: Do you want to have a battle? Dr. Z: Or not? Mairin: Of course not. Zander: Then what is it? Mairin: Well, you see the thing is we we're just starting out on our journey and I mean we couldn't be in a battle like that no way. Alain: I guess there just rookies. Mairin: Isn't that the old lady? Ursula (Dinosaur King): '''HEY! STOP CALLIN' ME AN OLD LADY!!! (Zander and Ed holds Ursula) '''Zander: There, there let's just hear what the Girl has to say. Ed (Dinosaur King): Just take it easy, Ursula. Max Taylor: So what's your name? Mairin: My name is Mairin and this is my partner Chespie. It's my first Pokemon and I got it from Professor Sycamore. Dr. Z: Good for you. Laura: '''You can say that. '''Mairin: I got a great story if you want to hear it. Kim Possible: Well tell us the whole story. Ron Stoppable: '''So we can talk about the Mega Evolution. '''Mairin: No, it's about this. Okay Professor Sycamore was telling me about this incredible trainer. Zoe Drake: Really? Max Taylor: Who is this, incredible trainer? Mairin: See, there was this Garchomp out of control running around in the research lab. Ron Stoppable: Excuse me, but what did you say? Kim Possible: She said Garchomp. Alain: Garchomp was? Mairin: You haven't heard? Zander: No, but continue with the story. Mairin: It was a really big deal. Okay so all of the sudden this trainer named Ash and he has friends Tai, Agumon, the DigiDestined and their Digimon and Emerl saved Garchomp. Awesome! So cool! Max Taylor: Did you say? Ash? Mairin: Yes. Max Taylor: Oh, yeah Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town a really good friend of ours. Rex Owen: I remember him and his Pikachu. Zoe Drake: Me, too. Kim Possible: Please continue. Mairin: And when a Pokemon fell from Prism Tower in Lumiose City he saved it. It takes a lot of trust to do that. Serious trust between a trainer and a Pokemon you know. Max Taylor: Oh yeah, now I get it. Laura: That was in the news how Ash saved Garchomp. Rex Owen: Not to mention when Ash and Pikachu fell out of the tower, Mega Blaziken came and saved them. Zoe Drake: That sure was a close one for almost get killed. Mairin: What's up? Alain: Nothing. Mairin: So what's your name anyway? Max Taylor: I'm Max, and this is Chomp. Rex Owen: My name is Rex and this my partner Ace. Zoe Drake: I'm Zoe and her name is Paris. Dr. Z: I am Dr. Z and these are my Grandkids Rod and Laura. Ursula (Dinosaur King): I'm Ursula. Zander: Fantasic Zander. Ed (Dinosaur King): And Ed. Kim Possible: My name is Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable: Whazzup, call me Ron Stoppable, and this is Rufus! Alain: I'm Alain. This is Charizard. We're traveling around to master Mega Evolution. Max Taylor: Correct. Mairin: Wait a minute. Max Taylor: What's up? Mairin: Is Mega evolution the same as evolution? Does that have something to do with that black Charizard I saw? Alain: Uh. Yeah. Mega Charizard. Rex Owen: '''Now you get it? '''Mairin: I didn't know there's evolution like that. Isn't that cool Chespie? Max Taylor: Wha! You mean to tell me you've never heard of Mega Evolution before?! Mairin: So can Chespie mega evolve? Alain: Well... Rex Owen: No, Chespin cannot mega evolve. Zoe Drake: But Alain you know Mega Evolution right? Alain: (Looks at his Mega Ring) I don't know everything about Mega Evolution. (His mega stone shines as the Flashback starts) Professor Sycamore: There are two stones that are vitals for a Pokemon two mega evolve. Alain: Two stones? Professor Sycamore: The trainer holds one of the stones and the Pokemon holds the other while two stones resonate the Pokemon can temporally acquiering incredible power. (Cut to the garden) Laura: But where does the power come from? Does it come from people? Professor Sycamore: No, research indicates that the power actually comes from within the Pokemon itself. Then the person uses the stone to draw out that power, due to the strone bonds between people and their Pokemon. Alain: Strong bonds. Then mega evolution first had to take place with people along with their Pokemon. Professor Sycamore: But there's still so much we don't know. It was long thought that once a Pokemon mega evolves it couldn't change back. But mega evolutions overturned that line of thinking. They return to their original form. But there's another question, why does it happened only when they evolve? Sometimes changed when they Mega evolve. Some find there abilities had changed too. (Garchomp came by and flies down to the heroes) Zoe Drake: A Garchomp. Kim Possible: Hey, there. Alain: If there types and abilities change. That it may mean that this release of power puts a bird in on a Pokemon on itself. Maybe that's why they only Mega evolve during battle. Professor Sycamore: Well that's certainly possible. (Then a Charmander came by to Alain) In any case we just don't have enough data. Max Taylor: '''What do you mean? '''Zoe Drake: Oh my gosh! That Charmander is so cute! Kim Possible: '''Isn't it Adorable? '''Alain: And other regions. Does Mega Evolutions happened there? Professor Sycamore: At the moment we only have reports have it happens in the Kalos region. Alain: You're sweet. I wonder? Rod: What? Alain: Just what are Pokemon trying to communicate us through mega evolution. Professor Sycamore: That's what my research is concerned with. Now what there trying to tell us is an issue of Kalos Pokemon researcher a like myself must deal with. (Alain picks up his Charmander) Alain: I'm going to look for a stone. Professor Sycamore: Are you going on a journey then? Max Taylor: So as us. We're going with Alain too. Alain: Would that be alright with you? Professor Sycamore: Of course. Ron Stoppable: Boo-yeah! Professor Sycamore: But please keep me posted on what you're doing along with your friends. Alain: Right. Max Taylor: We will Professor Sycamore. (Alain and Charmander hug each other) (Flashback Ends) Mairin: '''Now, what are you thinking about? '''Alain: I was just remembering something. Mairin: Yeah, what? Kim Possible: It was Professor Sycamore. Alain: Yes. Mairin: Huh? Alain: You see I was the Professor's assistant. Mairin: Whoa, no way. But why would his assistand go on a journey with his friends and the old lady? Ursula (Dinosaur King): WOULD YOU QUITE CALLIN' ME THAT!!! Alain: Well. Mairin: Hey tell me please. Alain: It's really none of your business. (Alain hears the ringtone and picks up) Alain here. ???: You're next destination. (The radar shows the map) Max Taylor: '''What does it locate? '''Alain: Understood. Mairin: Alain? Alain: '''Charizard, return. (He return his Charizard back to his Pokeball and took off) '''Mairin: '''Wait, I got more stuff I want to ask. '''Zander: What is it? Rex Owen: No time for time but we better follow Alain. (Alain walks and jumps off the rocky hill) Mairin: Chespie, now what? (Chespie speaks) Mairin: You're right! I wanna find out too! Okay, let's go! Zoe Drake: Mairin, wait! You're going to fall down! (Mairin falls as Chespie uses Vine Whip to grab her) Mairin: Thanks I owe you won. Rex Owen: Next time don't get so clumsy. Max Taylor: Come on, we better follow him and find the next mega stone. (Cut to the ancient ruined temple with purple crystals) Mairin: Where could he have gone. (In the temple Alain and the other heroes sees a symbol) Rod: It's an ancient drawing symbol. (Alain touches the wall as it collapse they see something) Alain: Could it be? (Alain's Mega Ring glows multicolor) There's no doubt. Laura: It's looks like It's glowing. Mairin: '''Maybe, there in there. (Then the heroes step out of the entrance of the ruin temple) '''Mairin: There you are Guys! Kim Possible: Hey, Mairin. Alain: It's you again. Mairin: Looking for something? Are ya? Something to do with Mega Evolution? Alain: You don't give up do you? Remo: Just a minute. (Everyone looks up to see Remo) Zoe Drake: Who is that guy? Remo: Alright, is that a Mega Stone. (He jumps down) I have my orders so bring that back with me. Alain: Go hide over there. (Mairin walks away) Remo: I challenged you to a battle for that Mega Stone. Alain: And what if I refuse? Remo: That wouldn't be very nice. Meet my partner Garchoo! (Remo throws his Pokeball and summons a Garchomp) Alain: Garchomp. Max Taylor: A Dragon and Ground type. Remo: It will be a battle between two Mega Evolved Pokemon. I've got a key stone too you see. (Alain steps in) Ah, so it looks like you're answer is yes. Alain: Charizard let's go! (Alain throws his Pokeball to summon Charizard) Alain: Let's battle with Mega Evolved Pokemon from the start. Remo: Well now you're talking. I'm Dragon Tamer "Remo!" And my Garchoo doesn't fool around. Alain: My partner is a Dragon Type too. Remo: Huh? What an amateur. You know Charizard is not a Dragon Type. Alain: We'll see who the amateur is. Alright, don't hold back! (He touches his Mega Ring) Charizard! Mega Evolve! (Alain's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X) Remo: Ha, ha. Now we're not gonna hold back either. (Touches his Key stone) Mega Evolve! (Remo's Garchomp evolves into Mega Garchomp) Mairin: Whoa, Garchomp looks really strong. Rod: Tell me about it. Remo: Use Dragon Rush! (Mega Garchomp activates Dragon Rush and launches towards Alain's Mega Charizard X but then Charizard grabs Garchomp) Remo: Got ya! (Mega Charizard X jumps up as Mega Garchomp hits the rock instead) Alain: Alright, flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X fires a flamethrower attack at Mega Garchomp as it flies up) Remo: No problem. Okay, use Dual Chop! (Mega Garchomp activates Dual Chop but Mega Charizard X dodges) Alain: Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw to block Dual Chop and they back off to each other there attacks collide and explodes as two Mega Evolved Pokemon falls down to the ground making dust and smoke blind the heroes as we see Mega Charizard X and Mega Garchomp are standing up Mega Garchomp was wounded and falls down to the ground and turns back to normal Garchomp) Remo: Garchoo! (Alain walks to his Charizard and pets it) Alain: Well done. Ron Stoppable: That was tough! Alain: Now you see. When Charizard mega evolves it becomes a Fire and Dragon Type. Max Taylor: Yeah it does. Mairin: Awesome! Alain won it again! Rod: That was cool. (Alain looks at the mega stone in the amber) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts